


Drug

by LadyDarling



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Nest purposes a new drug for Zero and Krizalid to try.
Relationships: Krizalid/Zero(Original)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Drug

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more KOF stories!

NESTS officer, Krizalid, had just returned from a meeting. The clone was absolutely livid, steam could be seen coming off his body. Following behind him was his senior officer, Zero. Zero watched his partner closely as he cursed and steamed, making their way to their shared living space. 

Zero knew why his subordinate was upset. Overall, their meeting consisted of a new experimental drug which supposedly enhances the body. Krizalid took pride in his already capable fighting ability and saw this drug as a joke, an insult. During the meeting, and before Krizalid could set everything ablaze, NESTS operatives had given said drug to Zero. They explained how to ingest the drug before dismissing the members.

Ever since, Krizalid has been steaming and stomping, melting the carpet beneath his feet.

"If there was an assassin, they'd find us without issue." Krizalid tried to snap back, whirling around he quickly realized his partner was right. If the burnt footprints in the carpet wasn't proof enough, the smell of burning wool and nylon was. 

"IーYouーAhh!!!" The clone sprinted to their room, slamming the door behind him. Zero casually walked into the room, opening the door, then slowly shutting it behind him. "I think we should try it." "What?!" Krizalid had indulged himself in a sports drink he found in the mini refrigerator in the corner of the room. Chugging down the sugary carbonated liquid then crushing the can with a single hand. 

"You think I'm not good enough?! You think I need to be enhanced or something?! Why aren't you angry?!" 

Zero knew where this was going, he's by far used to his partner's tantrums. "Can you not see," he said calmly, "I'm seething with rage." "Well it doesn't  **_feel_ ** like it!" Zero shook his head, sitting the miniature suitcase on a nearby table. He watched as his partner continued raging and inhaling energy drinks like the world was ending. Zero found it...cute when his partner would throw childish tantrums. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest that made him realize that they're human.

Shaking his head again, he removed the drug from the suitcase and applied the needle as instructed. 

_ Inject it into the base of your tongue and patiently wait for results.  _

"Hey! What are you doing Zero?!" Before Krizalid could stop him, Zero followed the instructions. Injecting all of the pink liquid into his tongue. Krizalid snatched the empty syringe away, throwing it across the room somewhere. "Are you insane?! What?! I'm really not good enough for you huh?!" Zero placed shaky hands on the Clone's shoulders, "Kri...zalid…," he pants. 

Zero felt hot, his body felt like a furnace. It could be blamed on being so close to the attractive burning hot entity before him. His mind felt fuzzy, he couldn't think straight, yet there was focus. He had to get out of these clothes, they were itchy, uncomfortable against his skin. His hardened nipples grew sensitive under the fabric, so sensitive he could feel them leaking, staining his top. 

Krizalid was in a panic, watching his partner pant and moan. Zero began to strip his clothing, letting them fall to the floor before he stood completely bare before his partner. Krizalid wanted to look away but he couldn't bring himself to, Zero was so beautiful. "Krizalid," he moaned, pressing his hot, sensitive body against an even hotter surface, "I need you...touch me...touch me here…" Grabbing the man's hands, he placed them on his chest. Krizalid swallowed a lump in his throat, "What the hell kinda "enhancement" is this?" He roughly squeezed his partner's chest making him moan.

Krizalid rolled the soft buds between his fingers, sending Zero over the edge. Milk shot out from his chest to both partner's surprise. "Oh I see," Krizalid twisted his partner's nipples cruelly, causing more lactation. Zero couldn't stop moaning, he begged for his partner to stop but knew he wanted more. "Zero's a cow. Squeezing out milk everytime I pull on your utters." 

Enthralled by this categorization, Zero spoke, "A cow..? Yes...use my breasts for your amusement...I'm your cow to which you can breed freely…" Krizalid moved to the bed, ordering his prized cow to lay down which he did willingly. 

He pulled his cock from his pants and slowly stroked it. God Zero was beautiful, maybe this enhancement wasn't too bad. He panted, pumping his length faster. Zero watched hungrily, wishing and wanting to swallow his partner's cock completely. Krizalid hovered over his partner, the head of his cock poked at the man's breast. 

Mindlessly, Zero pushed his breasts together, moaning more as he twisted his nipples and extracting more milk. Krizalid slid his cock between the soft, wet breasts, “So warm…” He thrusts to Zero's enjoyment. The clone wants to compose himself, this was his first ever titjob and he didn't want to go too far and it be his last. 

Zero occasionally flicked his tongue over the bulbous head making his partner groan. Krizalid thrusted faster now,he could feel his orgasm building up. He bit back a moan as jets of cum adorned Zero's face. Zero held out his tongue, greedily accepting his master's essence. Krizalid, now spent, went to pull away from this partner until Zero took the head of his hypersensitive cock in his mouth. Zero stared up through his lashes,luminescent aqua eyes staring up at him as he sucked harder. 

Krizalid began thrusting wildly into his throat. Zero took it with ease, encouraging his partner to destroy his vocal cords. The clone burst inside Zero's mouth, holding his head firmly in place as he released. Zero took it all without complaining, twisting his chest as he drank his partner's bitter cum. 

They both were silent before Zero spoke first. "So, I'm a cow, hm?" "Hey you agreed to it! Don't be mad!" Zero chuckled and kissed his partner's cheek, "I'm not. Next time, let's roleplay properly. Maybe a costume would suffice." Krizalid knew his partner was joking...maybe.


End file.
